vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Конради, Морис Морисович
Морис Морисович Конради (29 мая 1896 — 1946) (Мориц Морицович, , ) — русский офицер (швейцарского происхождения), участник Первой мировой и Гражданской войн, затем эмигрант; убийца В. Воровского. Биография Морис Конради родился 29 мая 1896 г. в Санкт-Петербурге, в семье осевших в России швейцарцев (отец, также Морис Конради, был владельцем кондитерских фабрик в Петербурге и Москве«Конфетная и шоколадная фабрика „М. Конради“ была основана в середине XIX века и принадлежала к числу крупнейших кондитерских предприятий Санкт-Петербурга. Здания фабрики располагались по адресу Старо-Петергофском пр.20. В периоды 1882-84 и 1906-12 г.г. неоднократно достраивались и расширялись. Магазины М.Конради находились на Невском, 20, 36 и 106, а также на Садовой, Загородном, Суворовском проспекте и Университетской набережной. В прейскурантах 1900-х гг. — 20 и более наименований: шоколад для варки, какао, шоколад в коробках и „с книжками“, шоколадные конфеты и пастилки, фруктовые конфеты, карамель, драже, мармелад, пастила, желе, монпасье, пряники. После революции фабрика была национализирована, а владелец и его родственники были арестованы и впоследствии убиты. Внук основателя фабрики, Морис Конради, белый офицер, в 1923 убил в Лозанне советского дипломата В. В. Воровского в отместку за гибель своих родственников в большевистских застенках. Швейцарский суд оправдал его». Столяровы). Окончив гимназию, Павловское военное училище. Учился в политехническом институте, со второго курса которого в 1914 году ушёл на фронт, для чего понадобилось разрешение Императора Николая II, поскольку Конради был гражданином Швейцарии. Подпоручик. Был ранен, награждён орденом Святого Георгия IV степени. Окончил офицерскую школу в Петрограде (январь 1916), воевал на Румынском фронте, откуда в составе отряда Дроздовского отправился в легендарный поход из Ясс на Дон. Во время красного террора лишился отца (умершего после избиения в ЧК) и дяди (как и отец — владелец кондитерских фабрик — был расстрелян большевиками как заложник), одного из братьев. Кроме того, его тётя была убита грабителями. В июне 1919 г. служил помощником полкового адъютанта по оперативной части. В 1919 году произведён в штабс-капитаны, а в 1920-м — в капитаны. Служил в штабе Дроздовской стрелковой дивизии. В 1920 г. был ординарцем и личным адъютантом командира Дроздовского полка, полковника ТуркулаА. В. Туркул. Дроздовцы в огне. Его имя даже попало в популярную песню дроздовцев: Вперед проскачет Туркул славный, За ним Конради и конвой…«О Боже правый, изнывает…» Воевал против большевиков вплоть до эвакуации войск генерала барона П. Н. Врангеля из Крыма в ноябре 1920, затем находился в лагере в Галлиполи. В июне 1921 года вышел в отставку и поселился вместе с женой, беженкой из Польши, в Цюрихе, где работал в торговом доме «Бехер Всей» на скромной должности. В Швейцарии к Конради присоединились мать и четверо младших братьев, сумевших выехать из Советской России, доказав своё швейцарское гражданство. В марте 1923 года Конради приехал в Женеву, где встретил своего товарища по Белой армии штабс-капитана Аркадия Полунина, работавшего в не признанной СССР российской миссии при Международном Красном Кресте и тесно связанного с лидерами Белой эмиграции Врангелем и Кутеповым. Конради делился с Полуниным своим желанием «убить кого-нибудь из советских вождей, чтобы отомстить за семью». Полунин предложил ему убить наркома иностранных дел Г. Чичерина и посла СССР в Англии Л. Красина, однако 13—14 апреля, приехав в Берлин, где те в это время находились, и явившись в советское постпредство, Конради их не застал и вернулся в Женеву. Здесь, узнав о предстоящем приезде в Лозанну советского дипломата В. В. Воровского, Полунин и Конради решили, что жертвой должен стать именно он. Убийство Воровского 10 мая 1923 года в Лозанне, в ресторане отеля «Сесиль», Морис Конради застрелил советского дипломата Вацлава Воровского и ранил (намеренно несмертельно) двух его помощников — Ивана Аренса и Максима Дивилковского. После этого он бросил пистолет (по другим рассказам — отдал его метрдотелю) и сдался полиции со словами: «Я сделал доброе дело — русские большевики погубили всю Европу… Это пойдет на пользу всему миру». А. Полунин был арестован на следующий день в Женеве. Судебный процесс Судебный процесс по делу Конради и Полунина начался в Лозанне 5 ноября 1923 года. В своём вступительном слове на суде Конради сказал: «Я верю, что с уничтожением каждого большевика человечество идёт вперед по пути прогресса. Надеюсь, что моему примеру последуют другие смельчаки, проявив тем самым величие своих чувств!». Участие Полунина Конради отрицал. Прокурор в своём выступлении заявил, что преступлением является убийство даже тирана. В ответ адвокат Конради указал в окно на памятник Вильгельму Теллю, предложив снести памятники национальному герою Швейцарии. Сторона защиты не скрывала своего желания превратить процесс в суд над большевизмом. За 10 дней слушаний перед судьей и присяжными выступило около 70 свидетелей, рассказывавших о преступлениях большевиков. В частности, защитой было доказано, что голод в Поволжье возник не только из-за стихийного неурожая, но был спровоцирован политикой большевиков. Большое впечатление на швейцарцев произвели также подробности большевистской антирелигиозной кампании. В результате суд, получивший широкий международный резонанс, большинством в девять против пяти голосов оправдал М. Конради, сочтя его поступок актом справедливого возмездия советскому режиму за его злодеяния''Гагкуев Р. Г., Чичерюкин-Мейнгардт'' Биографический справочник //Дроздовский и дроздовцы. М.: НП «Посев», 2006. ISBN 5-85824-165-4, стр. 667. Последствия процесса Уже в июне 1923 правительство СССР издало декрет о бойкоте Швейцарии, суть которого заключалась в разрыве государственных торговых отношений со Швейцарией и запрете частных, а также запрещении въезда в СССР швейцарских граждан, не принадлежащих к рабочему классу. Швейцарские граждане, проживавшие в СССР, подверглись репрессиям. Общественное мнение Швейцарии осуждало большевиков. Западная пресса описывала преступления большевиков в России и их интриги на Западе. Дипломатические отношения между СССР и Швейцарией были восстановлены лишь в 1946 году. Жизнь после суда и смерть Сразу после окончания процесса швейцарские власти издали постановление о высылке Аркадия Полунина из страны за злоупотребление правом убежища и нарушение общественного порядка (он переехал во Францию, где скончался 23 февраля 1933 «при странных обстоятельствах»; ему было 43 года). Морис Конради был в 1931 году арестован в Женеве за «угрозы пистолетом танцовщицам местного варьете» , после освобождения вступил во Французский Иностранный легион и несколько лет служил в Африке. Незадолго до присвоения офицерского звания был уволен из легиона за то, что ударил своего командира, который назвал Конради «русской свиньей». Дальнейшая судьба Конради не документирована. По разным версиям, он «умер в 1931 году в Западной Африке» (из книги «Дроздовский и дроздовцы»), участвовал во французском Сопротивлении и был «убит немецким патрулем в 1944 году» («Часовой», Париж, 1953), «сильно пил и умер затворником в 1947 году» (А. Сенни, «Воровский», (1981). По мнению историка С. Тюлякова, наиболее вероятное время и место смерти Конради — октябрь 1946, Швейцария. Примечания Внешние ссылки * К. А. Чистяков. Покушение М. Конради на главу советской делегации В. В. Воровского в Лозанне 10 мая 1923 г. // Новый исторический вестник * Сергей Тюляков. Почему был оправдан судом убийца Воровского // Независимая газета * Максим Токарев. Пуля для полпреда // Известия Maurice Conradi lived his last years in Chur (Switzerland) where he died a few years after Second World war, presumably of heart failure due to his alcoholism. He was sometime employed in a hotel as night watch. His last years were rather dull and lonely as he had been rejected by his family who didn’t approve his behaviour (he was a drug addict since his time in the army) and his political orientation (he obviously supported the Nazism). I got all these details from one of his nephews, still living in Zurich who told me that Maurice Conradi’s name had been banned in the family and was not to be mentioned in presence of his father (Conradi’s youngest brother) Категория:Кавалеры ордена Святого Георгия IV класса Категория:Родившиеся в 1896 году Категория:Участники Первой мировой войны Категория:Участники Гражданской войны в России Категория:Персоналии:Белое движение